This invention relates generally to a four-legged animal harness which is connected to a leash held by an individual walking the animal, and more particularly, to a method of installing such a harness on the rear of the animal and attaching a leash thereto adapted to inhibit the animal, for example, a dog or goat, from straining against the leash while attempting to sit or slow down the walking pace and inducing the dog to come to a standing position or to walk at a pace acceptable to the leash holder, respectively.
Throughout the world, dogs are kept as pets; and on farms and ranches, dogs are frequently trained for performing a variety of useful work tasks. In addition, sportsmen, particularly bird hunters, long have trained dogs to assist them in hunting by locating and retrieving game. In addition, it is becoming increasingly popular to breed dogs, sheep, goats and pigs for competition in animal shows, where the conformation and other characteristics of the animals are judged according to pre-established standards.
Most dogs are very active animals. However, if dogs become to accustom to inactivity or with age become very lethargic or lazy and tired, they may resist exercise. These conditions are abnormal and undesirable. Other animals such as goats, sheep and pigs may become stubborn and sit to resist training and walking exercise.
For show animals, the lack of exercise generally is manifested in poor physical conformation with the resultant poor placements in animal shows in which such animals are entered. Consequently, it is desirable to find some way to avoid the results of insufficient exercise.
It is desirable to provide an exercising harness for animals, such as dogs, goats, sheep, pigs and the like, which may be comfortably worn by the animal and which is capable of exercising the animal to build muscle tone in confined spaces or in relatively short periods of time and inhibit the tendency of these animals to sit. Such a device also must be such that it is easy to install, simple in construction, nor harmful to the animal in any way, and it must permit normal let and body movement of the animal being exercised.
Accordingly, there is provided a method of installing a harness on a four-legged animal used to aid in training and exercising the animal and to aid in urging the animal from a sitting position to an upright position. The animal has a rear back, a rear end, a left rear leg, a left rear leg pit, a right rear leg and a right rear leg pit. The harness comprises a first loop, a second loop, and a first connecting portion, wherein said first and second loops are connected to the first connecting portion. With such a harness, the method comprises:
placing the first loop substantially around the left rear leg;
placing the second loop substantially around the right rear leg;
placing the first connecting portion adjacent the rear back such that the first and second loops are below the left and right rear leg pits, respectively; and
attaching the first connecting portion directly or indirectly to a leash,
whereby pulling the first connecting portion in a forward direction relative to the animal causes the first and second loops to come into contact with the left and right rear leg pits and impose pressure thereon urging the animal to take action to release the pressure by sitting up and or moving forward.
In one embodiment, the leash is directly connected to the first connecting portion.
In another embodiment, the method further comprises:
attaching a collar or a chest harness having a slide loop to the neck;
feeding a lead line having a first end and a second end through the slide loop;
attaching the first end to the first connecting portion; and
attaching the second end to the leash.
In one embodiment, the first loop and the second loop each have a first loop end and a second loop end. With a harness of this type, the method further includes crossing the first loop and the second loop adjacent the rear end of the animal prior to connecting to the first connecting portion creating a crossing site. Thus, when the first connecting portion is pulled forward, the crossing site places pressure on the rear end of the animal also urging the animal up from a sitting position to a standing position and or forward in a standing position to commence or continue walking at a desired pace.
In another embodiment, the harness has a second connecting portion that is attached to the first and second loops. With a harness of this type, the second connecting portion is adjacent to the rear end of the animal in an installed position on the animal. Thus, when the first connecting portion is pulled forward, the second connecting portion places pressure on the rear end of the animal also urging the animal up from a sitting position to a standing position and or forward in a standing position to commence or continue walking at a desired pace.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a harness for a four-legged animal, the harness comprising:
a first adjuster;
a second adjuster;
a strap having a first end loop and a second end loop;
a first leg loop; and
a second leg loop,
wherein the strap extending from the first end loop is inserted through the first leg adjuster and then back through the first leg adjuster forming the first leg loop,
then through the second adjuster and back through the second adjuster forming the second leg loop, and
then through the first end loop forming a triangular shaped opening with the first adjuster, second adjuster and first end loop as the apexes for the triangular opening, wherein the triangular opening is for the head or the tail of the animal depending if installed on the chest of the animal or on the rear end of the animal, respectively.
The harness preferably has a first leg protector on the first leg loop, and a second leg protector on the second leg loop.
The harness can also include means for attaching a leash to the strap. In one embodiment, the means for attaching a leash is a second end loop on the strap. In another embodiment, a lead line is attached to the second end loop and the leash is attached to the other end of lead line. A collar or chest harness can be added with the lead line extending through a slip loop on the collar or chest harness.